The Legendary 36 (Page 3)
March 21st, 2006 RP Page 3 Click Here For Pages 4 & 5 Hello Again Lorelia Ennah / Gerudo Prison: Gerudo Barracks: Kakariko Village / Dusk 1 Lorelia numbly awoke. Her eyes briefly fluttered open, exposing themselves to the dim lighting of wherever she was. Even this flickering light caused her headache to flare into greater pain. She tightly closed her eyes once more and issued forth an breathy, pained groan. She felt underneath her the cold emenations of bare stone, uncomfortably hard and unsupportive of her sore back. She attempted to sit up, but this, too, caused her headache to worsen, bringing her paralyzed with pain back to a prone position. Minutes passed unmoving, the only sound her hurt breathing occassionally interjected with a groan of pain. Finally, she felt ready to opne her eyes ever so slightly. Upon experimenting with this activity, she found she could squint into the dim room. She was surrounded on three side by grimy grey stone, the material which also covered her head and held her body. The fourth wall was a line of bars, expressly giving answer to the question which resided in her thoughts, "Where am I?", but giving raise to a new question, "Why am I here?" The two questions that so many had asked, seeking the answers that so few had found. Lorelia was blessed with a shallow consciousness, and sought not the philosophically, merely the empirical. Her eyes settled, hazily, on a woman outside the cell. She was a dark skinned woman, adorned with sparse, yet exotic, jewelry; her red hair flowed down behind her. Gerudo. Memories rushed into Lorelia's head. She panicked, jumping into a sitting position, instantly swinging her head about to search for escape. The movement was too much, and she once again was met with darkness as her body fell to the floor. Again, the prison was in silence. The Gerudo guards paid no attention to her prisoner, and thought isntead of what she would do once her shift was over. The pain entered being in Lorelia's world, and she again was awakened by it. This time, she took care in her actions, slowly testing the limits of her battered body as she lift herself to a sitting position. Her hand she placed upon her forehead, somehow hoping this self-inflicted pressure would somehow relieve the pressure of her headache. Her searched for a means of liberation took less of her energies, as she carefully examined the cell with small, labored movements. Nothing. Thick, hard stone was indeed all she found. Apparently, her only choice was to play the good prisoner, and await whatever punishments the Gerudo had prepared for her in retaliation for the crimes with which she was charged; Conspiracy to Rebel, Treason, Murder, and Resisting Arrest, not to mention anything they had doctored up against her in their anger. Despair welled up inside Lorelia. Here she was, her first day out, finally willing to take responsibility for herself, to bring justice to the Hylians and find the acceptance she deserved, and already her life was forfeit. Perhaps she would have been better cared for with her parents. Perhaps in their smothering protection there was some virtue. Lorelia once again lay herself down on the floor, as unforgiving as the world around her. She curled her legs to her chest, hugging them close, hoping to find some comfort in this weak, fearful position. She would have slept had her fear not overcome all else, leaving her mind to wonder what fate awaited her, and when it would come to claim her.